Last Train Home
by Kenzeira
Summary: Memperkosa orang yang dicintai adalah opsi terakhir yang dipilih Nash untuk mendapatkan Kuroko. [NashKuroKaga] Untuk #NashTartFanfictionChallenge. Warning Inside.


**Kuroko Tetsuya** tersungkur ke lantai, ujung meja mengenai kepalanya hingga sedikit berdarah. Lelaki mungil berambut biru itu meringis dan memegangi kepala. Sorot matanya kemudian terpancar tajam, tatapan menusuk pada sosok bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya.

"Seperti inikah kau membuktikan rasa sukamu padaku?!" Kuroko menggeram kesal walau raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan itu. Dia tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar pasangannya.

 **Nash Gold Jr** balik memandang, tak kalah tajam. Dia membanting meja hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Kuroko mundur, sedikit gemetar namun sorot matanya tetap tak berubah. Nash adalah lelaki Amerika dengan segenap pemikiran kompleks, dan Kuroko—jujur saja—sangat enggan berurusan dengan lelaki semacam itu.

* * *

 **Summary:** Memperkosa orang yang dicintai adalah opsi terakhir yang dipilih Nash untuk mendapatkan Kuroko.

 **Peringatan:** slash/bl/yaoi; **nashkuro** —nashxkuroko; slight kagakuro; **rape** ; fast-pace; au; ooc.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

 **Didedikasikan untuk NashTart Fanfiction Challenge**

* * *

 **LAST TRAIN HOME**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada masa saat rencana yang begitu matang ternyata tidak berjalan dengan benar. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo, Nash sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang memang menjadi tujuannya. Namun ada satu hal yang dia lupakan; sedikit sekali orang Jepang yang pandai berbahasa Inggris dan dia sama sekali buta bahasa Jepang.

Nash kesulitan luar biasa bahkan sejak hari pertama. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Ia mencoba menelepon Jason Silver yang sudah satu minggu berada di Tokyo. Sialnya, pria bertubuh kekar dan berkulit gelap itu tidak memberi respon. Nash memutuskan untuk masuk ke minimarket, membeli minuman isotonik bergambar lemon dan dua bungkus rokok Marlboro.

Di sanalah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia tak sengaja menabrak tubuh lelaki kecil itu hingga jatuh. Nash sedikit kesal namun ia tetap membantu lelaki mungil itu berdiri.

" _I'm sorry_."

" _It's okay_."

Sejak saat itulah Nash meminta Kuroko menjadi _tour guide_ untuk sementara waktu. Kuroko tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris dan banyak melakukan kesalahan pada _grammar_ , walau begitu, Nash mengerti setiap maksud yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Tidak buruk, daripada ia terlunta-lunta di negara orang.

Lagipula, saat itu Nash berpikir, betapa manisnya lelaki mungil itu.

Selama tiga hari, mereka berkeliling Tokyo. Kuroko menjelaskan sebisanya mengenai sejarah pada setiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Nash tak acuh, ia memilih fokus pada bibir merah si pembicara yang bergerak-gerak lincah dan menggoda.

Sebenarnya saat itu Jason sudah bisa dihubungi dan pria gelap tersebut memintanya segera datang ke alamat yang diberikan, Nash meminta waktu tiga hari untuk menikmati liburan demi menghilangkan penat dan dengan alasan itulah Jason tak banyak berkomentar.

Di akhir perjalanan mereka, Nash mengecup bibir Kuroko saat berada di persimpangan jalan yang tampak sepi. Nash terkejut karena Kuroko tidak menolak maupun mengumpat—terlebih menghajarnya. Lelaki mungil itu justru terdiam, tak banyak bergerak dan membiarkan bibirnya dikuasai. Saat itulah Nash menyadari ada rona kemerahan yang menjalar dari pipi hingga cuping telinga si lelaki mungil nan manis.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar Kuroko dengan suara serak.

Nash kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menangkup wajah Kuroko lalu tersenyum simpul sesaat sebelum pergi menemui Jason. Itu adalah pertemuan tak terlupakan. Kuroko begitu polos dan murni. Apa yang akan dia katakan seandainya dia mengetahui tujuan datangnya Nash ke Jepang? Nash sulit membayangkan, tidak ingin.

Pertemuannya dengan Jason Silver tidak terlalu mulus. Pria itu hanya bagus di otot dan nol besar di otak. Nash tak henti mengumpat dan menyumpahi. Dalam sehari, dia berhasil mematahkan lima meja dan satu kursi. Saat kesepakatan sukses dibuat—setelah adu otot dan adu mulut, akhirnya barang berpindah tangan dan pundi-pundi uang mengalir deras ke rekeningnya.

Nash memanfaatkan waktu luang yang tersisa untuk kembali bertemu Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko tidak ia temui di manapun—bahkan di TK tempat lelaki mungil tersebut mengajar. Nash yang mudah tersulut emosi akhirnya menyewa perempuan malam yang bisa ia siksa demi menyalurkan kemarahannya. Hingga ia pulang ke Amerika, Kuroko sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Setelah tiga tahun berlalu dan Nash dengan obsesinya yang masih sama—bertemu Kuroko—membuatnya mendalami bahasa Jepang. Jason mengatai ia sudah gila, ia tidak menampiknya. Masa bodoh.

Nash kembali ke Jepang. Ia berhasil menemukan Kuroko, namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Ada pria lain yang juga menyukai Kuroko dan Nash tak suka mendengarnya.

"Beri aku bukti kalau kau menyukaiku!"

Nash menyanggupinya. Ia melakukan hal gila—Jason benar, dia sudah gila bahkan sejak pertama kali mencium Kuroko tiga tahun lalu di persimpangan jalan. Sifat bengis dan tak mau kalah membara begitu kuat dalam dirinya. Nash ingin memonopoli Kuroko. Andai bisa, ia ingin menculiknya dan mengurung lelaki manis itu di sebuah rumah paling rahasia. Tapi Nash bukan pengecut. Dia ingin membuktikan pada rivalnya bahwa dialah yang bisa memenangkan hati Kuroko.

Kagami Taiga hanya monyet yang bisa berbicara dan bermain basket. Nash menekankan hal itu dalam dirinya.

Hingga suatu sore, ia melihat Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan di kawasan Shibuya. Nash terang-terangan menghampiri mereka lalu menghajar Kagami membabi-buta. Keduanya berkelahi di antara hilir-mudik orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, sebagian besar dari mereka asyik menonton. Kuroko mencoba melerai namun gagal. Tak lama kemudian polisi datang dan mengamankan keduanya.

Setelah menginap dua hari di sel tahanan, baik Nash maupun Kagami sama-sama keluar dengan aura dendam yang masih berkobar.

Nash belum menyerah. Dia masih berusaha mendapatkan Kuroko—walau bagaimanapun caranya, Kuroko harus menjadi miliknya. Sehari setelah keluar dari sel tahanan, ia langsung bertandang ke apartemen Kuroko. Lelaki manis itu tengah membuat kue sendirian. Kuroko mengenakan apron biru, di wajahnya terdapat tepung terigu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada Kagami-kun," katanya seraya memasukan kue-kue ke dalam oven. Nash duduk di kursi ruang makan, tatapan matanya tak beralih dari sosok Kuroko, tidak walau satu detik.

"Kau dan dia membuatku marah."

Kuroko menghela napas. "Kagami-kun hanya menemaniku mencari buku yang cocok untuk anak-anak. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau bisa memintaku menemanimu."

"Katakan, apa kau mengerti dunia anak-anak?" tanya Kuroko lalu menutup oven dan berbalik badan, memandang tajam Nash.

"Apakah monyet brengsek itu mengerti?"

"Ya." Kuroko melipat tangan di depan dada. Ada kilat kemarahan pada sepasang mata besarnya yang biru. "Bahkan untuk orang yang kau katai monyet pun mengerti dunia anak-anak. Kau tahu profesiku, seharusnya kau bisa mengerti. Kagami-kun adalah orang yang paling cocok menemaniku karena walau bagaimanapun dia adalah pelatih basket untuk anak-anak."

Nash berdecih. "Semua buku anak-anak sama saja. Kau hanya beralasan. Kau hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dengan si monyet itu."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut Kagami-kun dengan kata monyet?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau kedatanganmu hanya untuk menghancurkan suasana hatiku, lebih baik kau pulang."

Nash mengepalkan tangan. "Kau berani menyuruhku pulang?"

Sepasang mata Kuroko semakin berkilat tajam. "Ya, karena ini adalah apartemenku. Aku berhak mengusir siapapun dari sini."

Nash tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya sejak perkelahiannya dengan Kagami Taiga, terlebih sesaat setelah dia masuk penjara dan merasakan dinginnya malam tanpa sekali pun Kuroko menjenguk. Nash sudah cukup banyak menahan kekesalan. Dengan wajah menunduk, dia berdiri, menghampiri Kuroko dan memukulnya hingga tersungkur mengenai ujung meja.

"Seperti inikah kau membuktikan rasa sukamu padaku?!"

Nash tidak mendengarkan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Kuroko bersanding dengan pria lain. Kuroko adalah miliknya dan itu mutlak. Kuroko melakukan perlawanan saat Nash menarik kedua kakinya hingga tubuhnya terseret di lantai sesaat setelah mematahkan meja. Kepala lelaki mungil itu terkantuk lantai keramik hingga meringis kesakitan.

Nash mencium bibir Kuroko secara paksa, memainkan lidah secara brutal dan menjambak rambut pasangannya secara kasar. Kuroko ditelanjangi dan diperkosa saat itu juga. Rintihannya memecah hening. Kue dalam oven tak layak makan karena gosong.

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, Kuroko Tetsuya menangis.

Dia mengutuk Nash terjun ke neraka atau mati ditabrak kereta. Dengan lemah, Kuroko memukul dada Nash, menyuruhnya pergi dari apartemennya. Tidak ada reaksi. Nash tetap bergeming, duduk di lantai dapur dan melihat bercak darah di lantai. Kuroko berjalan tertatih dengan bahu berguncang hebat.

Nash sedikit pun tidak merasa bersalah. Ia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Seharusnya kau tahu aku sudah cukup gila karena ulahmu," katanya.

Kuroko berhenti melangkah. "Akulah yang seharusnya berkata begitu."

Lelaki itu berlalu meninggalkannya. Suara kecipak air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Nash memutuskan untuk bangkit, mengenakan celana dan berjalan menuju kulkas lalu mengambil air dingin kemudian meneguknya. Ia merenung cukup lama hingga Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi. Lelaki itu melangkah melewatinya dan Nash tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia menahan tangan Kuroko.

"Aku bukan pria romantis. Aku brengsek dan bengis—dan kasar. Semua orang menilai begitu. Tapi ketahuilah, aku tak pernah jatuh cinta selain padamu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak pernah tergila-gila sampai gila seperti ini."

Kuroko melepas secara paksa genggaman tangan Nash pada pergelangan tangannya. Dengan wajah menunduk lelaki itu berkata, "Kau berkata seperti itu setelah semalam memperkosaku. Bagus sekali."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau hanya melihatku."

"Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri," tegasnya.

Nash tidak terima. "Brengsek, kau sendiri yang dulu berkata ingin kembali bertemu denganku. Sekarang, saat kita bertemu, kau berubah menjengkelkan. Kau berpikir seolah kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku."

"Ya, aku bisa mendapatkan pria yang seratus kali lebih baik darimu!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya karena semua pria yang mendekat padamu akan aku singkirkan."

"Kau bajingan!"

Nash mendorong tubuh Kuroko hingga punggungnya terbentur ke tembok. Dia menciumnya paksa dan tanpa diduga, Kuroko menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Nash menjauhkan wajah seraya mengelap bibirnya sendiri. Lelaki berambut biru muda tersebut menatap nyalang dengan napas naik turun.

"Tidak ada orang yang mengaku mencintaiku dengan cara sepertimu."

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik," kata Nash, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana tiga tahun lalu, aku mencari ke tempatmu mengajar, aku berkeliling Shibuya, dan dengan tolol bertanya pada setiap orang yang kutemui mengenai keberadaanmu. Dan kau tak pernah muncul hingga aku pulang ke Amerika. Jason mengataiku gila, dia memang benar. Aku masih memikirkanmu bahkan setelah berada di Amerika. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak gila? Aku sampai belajar bahasa Jepang dan kembali lagi setelah tiga tahun demi untuk menemuimu."

Hening. Kuroko tampak menahan napas.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Tetsuya. Kau hanya tidak melihatnya. Dan kau benar, tidak akan pernah ada orang yang mengaku mencintaimu dengan cara sepertiku. Hanya aku yang tergila-gila padamu, siapapun tidak akan pernah menyamaiku termasuk si monyet brengsek itu."

Nash tidak lagi memenjarakan tubuh Kuroko di tembok. Ia pikir lelaki manis itu akan bergegas pergi meninggalkannya, ternyata ia salah. Kuroko tetap berdiri dan perlahan-lahan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Nash terkejut, tidak tahu bagaimana harus berekspresi. Yang Nash ketahui, ia merasakan kebahagiaan asing yang aneh dan menggelitik.

"Maaf karena aku bajingan."

Kuroko menenggelamkan kepala di dada bidang Nash. Tak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Nash berencana menemani Kuroko mengajar di taman kanak-kanak. Ia tidak akan masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia hanya akan menunggu di luar, tersenyum diam-diam saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertubrukan. Setelah menemani pasangannya mengajar, Nash berencana akan mengajak Kuroko ke taman hiburan. Ia bukan anak dengan keluarga yang utuh—yang bisa menyempatkan waktu berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan, ia dengan jujur dan lugas berkata bahwa ia ingin datang ke taman hiburan untuk kali pertama bersama orang paling spesial dalam hidupnya.

Di taman hiburan, Nash ingin belajar menjadi pasangan yang sesuai dengan standar kriteria Kuroko: hangat terhadap pasangan maupun anak-anak. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia juga mengerti dunia anak-anak lebih dari Kagami Taiga. Nash tumbuh tanpa orangtua yang lengkap dan ia mengerti benar perasaan kesepian. Meski anak-anak kadang membuatnya jengkel, tapi ia tahu mereka adalah makhluk tak berdosa yang menggemaskan. Nash akan menunjukkan perhatiannya pada anak-anak di taman hiburan.

 _Setelah itu … apa, ya?_

Nash berpikir. Barangkali ia akan mengajak Kuroko makan malam di tempat istimewa—tapi ia belum tahu di mana tempat istimewa itu jadi sepertinya mereka akan pulang dan memasak sendiri di rumah kalau tidak terlalu lelah dan masih memiliki tenaga. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah.

Nash mengancingkan kemeja lalu meraih ponsel pintarnya. Dia melakukan pencarian di internet mengenai resep makanan yang sederhana namun spesial untuk makan malam nanti. Kuroko masuk ke kamar setelah membersihkan diri.

"Aku akan menemanimu mengajar, Tetsuya."

"Kau masih takut aku bertemu dengan Kagami-kun?"

Alis Nash terangkat sebelah. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan setelah kau selesai mengajar."

Kuroko mengenakan kaos biru bergambar skater. Dia selalu mengenakan pakaian santai saat mengajar agar anak-anak lebih terbuka tanpa adanya formalitas sebagai pembatas. Kuroko tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Terserah kau saja."

Ada masa saat rencana yang begitu matang ternyata tidak berjalan dengan benar, Nash dengan terpaksa kembali mengenakan kata-kata itu.

Polisi tiba-tiba datang menggerebek apartemen Kuroko dan membawa Nash kembali ke sel tahanan.

Kenyataan bahwa kemarin malam Jason Silver tertangkap polisi di Akihabara sesaat setelah ketahuan bertransaksi narkoba dengan _yakuza_ membuat nama Nash ikut terseret selaku kurir obat terlarang. Jason membeberkan semua orang yang berhubungan—tak terkecuali rekan-rekannya. Sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, kedatangan Nash sebenarnya adalah untuk mengantarkan barang-barang haram tersebut. Nash berpikir untuk berhenti melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu dan memulai hidup baru dengan Kuroko. Ia berjanji kali ini adalah yang terakhir.

Ternyata, yang terakhir itulah yang membawa malapetaka.

Nash teringat wajah Kuroko saat kedua tangannya diborgol. Lelaki manis itu terdiam dengan wajah kaget luar biasa yang entah kenapa terdapat kehampaan di dalamnya.

"Tetsuya, aku pasti kembali! Aku akan kembali! Kau hanya perlu menungguku!"

Kuroko tidak mengatakan apapun. Nash mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaga agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman para polisi sialan itu, namun ia berhasil dilumpuhkan sesaat setelah salah satu dari mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Nash…"

Nash bersumpah wajah Kuroko lebih terluka saat ia dibawa paksa oleh polisi daripada saat setelah ia perkosa. Nash merasa lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berbeda dengan saat kali pertama ia masuk sel tahanan, kali ini lelaki manis itu menjenguknya, membawa serta apel hijau dalam keranjang.

"Vonis hukuman belum dijatuhkan."

Kuroko mengupas apel dan memberikannya pada Nash. "Begitu."

"Aku terkejut kau datang."

"Aku lebih terkejut ternyata kau kurir narkoba."

Nash tertawa hambar. Ia menggigit apelnya. Di kanan-kiri berdiri sipir tahanan berbadan tegap dan besar, sesekali salah satu di antara mereka mengecek jam.

"Tetsuya, maaf karena aku bajingan."

"Kau pernah mengatakannya."

"Aku sudah lupa."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin menciummu."

Sipir tahanan memandang dengan wajah heran.

"Lakukan setelah kau bebas."

Nash menggigit apel lagi. "Terlalu lama, tapi baiklah."

"Waktu kalian sudah habis," kata salah satu sipir. Nash kembali dibawa. Sebelum menghilang di balik tembok, Kuroko sempat berkata. Kata-kata itulah yang menyuntik semangat dalam diri Nash yang hampir putus asa.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Seminggu kemudian, Jason Silver dan rekan-rekannya—termasuk Nash—dideportasi ke negara asal. Pihak kepolisian Jepang menyerahkan kasus mereka sepenuhnya pada kepolisian negara adikuasa. Nash divonis tiga tahun penjara serta membayar denda sekian juta dollar.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya … dia masih setia menunggu sampai Nash kembali pulang padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **11:35pm 9/25/15**

 **a/n: opening(?)nya mirip sama fik** backspace **/apalah/ Last Train Home sendiri bisa diartikan sebagai perjalanan terakhir Nash menuju Kuroko sebagai rumah tempatnya buat pulang /anjirlebay/ Cuma bisa berharap semoga fik ini cukup pantas dibaca dan diberi ripiyu :")**


End file.
